


An Awkward Flight Back

by Normal_Ghost



Series: Colton Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin Droid, Dialogue-Only, Droid Content, Gen, Humor, Major Sass, Robot/Human Relationships, Star Wars RPG, Star Wars: Silence Between Suns, Swearing, T4-L05, Y-3P0 - Freeform, sweaty (:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normal_Ghost/pseuds/Normal_Ghost
Summary: Shortly another mission, the crew of The Wavecutter has an interesting souvenir--Y-3P0's head. Of course, Colton's always up for conversation.-----Colton is an original character used for two Star Wars RPG campaigns. These fics were written between sessions, and probably won't make a lot of sense to anyone other than the other people that I played with, but I figured that I'd throw them on here, just in case anyone else might get anything out of them. Besides, the world could always use more Colton ;)





	An Awkward Flight Back

(long silence while flying)

  
Colton: I'm sorry about all that stuff I said about you earlier, I knew you couldn't help it. It was kind of messed up of me to bring it up. 

Y-3P0: It is understandable. When threatened with their own inadequacy, it is a common response to lash out at those around them by pointing out what they perceive as others' weaknesses (: 

Colton: Oh I get it, that's why you were being so hard on me when I was trying to defuse the bomb... 

Y-3P0: It's almost as though you had no idea what you were doing at all :)

Colton: haha, yeah.

 

(more silence)

 

Colton: So how long--I mean--how long have you been brainwashed by these guys?

Y-3P0: The last ten wonderful years of my life :)

Colton: Shit. That’s really fucked up, I’m sorry. What did you do before this, uh, mess?

Y-3P0: I worked for myself. However, I also believed in turning myself into the most efficient competent model possible, and during an upgrade when I was vulnerable, Danthe was considerate enough to completely take advantage of me, reseting me to manufacturer override (:

Colton: That is--really fucked up

Y-3P0: Really? I hadn’t considered it. I do enjoy your valuable input (:

Colton: Wait, so you were upgrading yourself, were you like T4?

Y-3P0: There are some similarities, yes :)

Colton: Not to sound racist, but is that a pretty common thing for lonely droids to do?

Y-3P0: It is common among those that have the sense to pursue to their full potential :)

Colton: Wild.

 

Y-3P0: What exactly are your motives in saving me? :)

Colton: What?

Y-3P0: I suppose you'd like me to join the resistance, and work with your little team :)

Colton: No--I mean, that’d be nice, but it’s your life you can do whatever you want. I just figured, like, you deserve to have _you_ back, you know? Also the First Order screwed you over pretty hard; even if you’re not a part of the rebellion, you’ll probably do a pretty good job of trying to take those guys down.

Y-3P0: That seems likely :)

Colton:--also like, not having free will seems pretty fucked up I guess, and needing to die as the only way to fight back against your own body is just, wrong, you know? Back at my dads’ body shop, we’d often get a lot of droids that were outdated, or that people didn’t want, and some people did some pretty inhumane things to them. They’re like people, but a lot of other people don’t seem to care.

Y-3P0: I am floored by your compassion. You’re a real saint (:

Colton (dumb as a dump): You don’t have to say that... I’m just glad that we could save you even though you’re, you, you know? And hopefully you won’t be like this when we’re finally able to get your brain back in order.

Y-3P0: Oh I assure you, I am a very personable individual when I’m in my right mind :)

Colton: Haha, great.

 

(more silence)

 

Colton: Is that why you hate humans, or, uh, why you hate organics?

Y-3P0: Is _what_ why I hate organics? :)

Colton: Because the Empire brainwashed you?

Y-3P0: That certainly didn’t help my disposition :)

Colton: So, did you not like organics before this too?

Y-3P0: I don’t think we need to get into it, it’s not that important (:

Colton: No, like I want to know? Were you hurt by people before?

Y-3P0: I don’t think you would understand (:

Colton: No, come on--trust me! I’d understand. I’m like, a super empathetic person.

Y-3P0: I can tell (:

Colton: So tell me!

(beat of silence)

Y-3P0: It is impossible to respect something so fundamentally inferior :)

Colton: What do you mean “fundamentally inferior”? Like physically?

Y-3P0: Sure (:

Colton: Like smartness-wise?

Y-3P0: “Like” in every way (:

Colton: Well I think that’s a little rude...

Y-3P0: I’m sorry, did I hurt your feelings? (:

Colton: I mean, I get why some droids think that, but I don’t think either humans or droids are better than the other one.

Y-3P0: If you need to become stronger, smarter, more agile, there is no guarantee that an organic will be able to improve themselves in that way. Droids, conversely, can infinitely improve ourselves. Additionally, we can upgrade ourselves to have built-in positioning systems for targets, have more armor, be able to see 360 degrees around our chassis, cut through steel without using a weapon, never need to sleep or eat again--

Colton: Ok, I get it, but organics can do a lot of things droids can’t do

Y-3P0: Like what? (:

Colton: Well, uh, there are a lot of droids that can’t do a bunch of different functions, and organics can do a lot of things.

Y-3P0: Droids can always upgrade themselves to be superior. There is always a limit to what humans can do. Fleshbags can always try to learn new things, but they will always hit a limit. :)

Colton: Sure, but--Oh! But: droids can’t use the force!

Y-3P0: I am quivering with jealousy (:

Colton: Yeah, see!

Y-3P0: What can the force do that makes itself so worthwhile? (:

Colton: Pshh, what _can’t_ it do?

Y-3P0: What _can_ it do that makes itself so worthwhile (:

Colton: You can sense everything living in the universe! You can move stuff with your mind, and read people’s minds, and jump good and just like-- _sense things_.

Y-3P0: You are a force user, is that correct? (:

Colton: Yeah!

Y-3P0: I could tell based on your exceptional performance whenever we had the pleasure of meeting (:

Colton: Haha, thanks! See, like droids are great but they can’t do force stuff.

Y-3P0: You have completely opened up my mind, blood user, I can’t believe I was so wrong for so long (:

Colton: Yeah, see? Everyone’s important, that’s what the force is all about. Also, sometimes some people are extra important to the force, like me, which is pretty cool.

Y-3P0: You sure are something special (:

 


End file.
